


'Til Death Do Us Part

by rogueonestan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueonestan/pseuds/rogueonestan
Summary: Cassian tells you he has to leave for Scarif. How will you react?
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Reader
Kudos: 8





	'Til Death Do Us Part

**based on the prompts:**

**Peripeteia (Greek):** The point of no return

**Sarang (Korean):** “I wish to be with you until death.”

“You’re going?”

“You know I have to.”

Ever since Cassian gained intel about the Death Star- a literal planet _killer_ , you knew this would change him forever. This ignited something in him, something deep. A new determination has sparked within him; something you haven’t seen in a long time.

“If you go, you know that means you’ll never go back. It’s _suicide.”_ You refute, pacing around your shared quarters. You’ve lost everyone in this war, you’re not just going to let the love of your life walk into a suicide mission. Not without you.

Looking at you with tears in his eyes, you know he’s afraid to do this. He can’t go, not without your approval, “Mi amor, _please_.” He pleads at you, “don’t make this any harder than it needs to be.” You scoff at him, turning your back on him.

“You’re literally going to go get yourself killed and you think _that’s_ the hard part.” Turning around, “what about me? I’m going to have to mourn you, the one person that I can’t lose in this war. I already lost everyone; I can’t lose you too. I won’t lose you too.” You say as your shoulders begin to shake from you holding back your tears.

Cassian sees this small action and begins to close the distance between the two of you, slowly he wraps his arms around your frame and holds onto you tightly, resting his chin on the top of your head, “This isn’t something I can’t ignore. There’s a lot of blood on my hands, I have- I _need_ to do some good.” You can tell he’s scared, terrified. He can’t leave you on terms like this.

“Then we will.” You say as you slightly pull away from him, looking into his dark eyes, “together.”

“No, mi amor I can’t-”

“ _ **I wish to be with you until death**_.” With a determined look in your eyes, you place both of your hands on his cheeks softly, “‘Til death do us part.” You say as your wedding band mildly sparkles in the dim lights in your shared quarters, “If you’re going, I am as well. I’m not letting death take you away from me.”

Shaking his head lightly and sighing, Cassian knows this isn’t an argument he can win, even with his extensive training as an Intelligence spy. One of the many things he loves about you, and sometimes even hates, is your stubbornness. You’ve always been like that ever since he met you on the Rebel base many moons ago.

“ _Kriff_ , you’re going to be the death of me.” He says softly, almost like a whisper, as he gently leans forwards and touches his forehead against yours.

“I will be as long as the Death Star doesn’t get us first.” You dispute, with a smile on your face. Lacing his fingers into yours, you gently tug on his arm, “Come on. We have an Empire to defeat.”

Smiling softly, Cassian lets you lead the both of you to the hangar. No matter what, nothing will ever separate the two of you. _ **Not even death.**_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still dipping my toes into writing fics so please bare me with if cassian is ofc. i also know Spanish doesn't exist in the sw universe but this is very self-indulgent so please be nice. i also wrote this in like 20 minutes and didn't proof read it so it may suck balls.


End file.
